Shattered Kingdom
Shattered Kingdom is a turn-based tactical role playing game inspired by the television show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and in development by Alicorn Games. Premise Players take the role of Eclipse, an influential officer in Equestria’s military. Between the rise of Princess Twilight Sparkle and the changeling invasion (the first true invasion of Equestria in a millennium), political balance in the nation is beginning to grow tenuous. After an attack on the Grand Galloping Gala nearly puts Princess Luna’s life in danger, she makes a call to arms across the nation, asking every willing and able pony to form an organized militia and strengthen Equestria’s borders. Princess Celestia, having protected her nation for over a thousand years without the need of military force, dissents against this notion, not wishing her nation to become a bloodthirsty empire. Political tensions rise, and eventually Luna flees to the Crystal Empire to form the New Lunar Republic, slowly but surely plunging Equestria into civil war… Development Some environmental hazards are planned to be part of the level, and will probably need to be used by the player to take on a numerically superior force. It is not currently planned for the player to be able to play as a stallion. If the fans show considerable support for it, it can add it as an additional feature, but currently Eclipse is planned to be a unicorn mare exclusively. Currently there are no plans to support creating a custom appearance for the character at the start of the game. The game will be free to download on various distribution sites with open source code available if possible when the game is complete. What sites the game will be distributed on will be decided closer to release. Gameplay The game takes cues from titles such as Fire Emblem, Valkyria Chronicles, and Final Fantasy Tactics, with a heavy emphasis on story. The player’s fate will be decided not through clear, binary choices, but through a natural and realistic progression of tough, real decisions. With a versatile cast of colorful characters on either side whose lives will be affected by your every choice, both sides will have the possibility of multiple endings, as well as some alternate paths that don’t confine to either side at all (you can even change sides partway through the game if you play your cards right). The mercenary characters will be special characters, the exception being that they are paid for by either side, and, as a result, much more diverse as well as neutrally split on the war. They will replace your army no more than the standard named characters, and will be heavily involved in the story if purchased, providing a unique and sometimes outlandish perspective to events in the story. These characters will be in the game to reflect their outlook, as well as to provide some interesting gameplay tactics and abilities. Characters Neutral Commander Eclipse A hardened warrior, a compassionate leader, or whatever you want her to be, Eclipse is easily the most versatile character in the game, a reflection of the player themselves. However, there are some constants about her that will remain true for anyone. Eclipse is a natural leader, she has an almost unnatural ability to get other ponies to follow her command to the letter, and holds the admiration and eventually the awe of all those she leads. She is also a remarkably capable soldier, able to get whatever task she has laid before her done, no matter how seemingly impossible it may be. Fenris Fenris is a renegade diamond dog for hire as a mercenary. Solar Empire General Ironheart A high-ranking general in Celestia’s court, Ironheart is a pony of resolve and discipline, following a strict code of honor. He is often placed in charge of training Celestia’s troops, and is known to be a fierce and ruthless instructor. However, those who survive his rigorous training find him to be a close and stalwart friend, who will often lay his career or life on the line to aid his friends in honorable endeavors. Though most tactical roles are often entrusted to unicorns, who have a natural tendency to excel in mental endeavors, Ironheart is one of the few earth ponies to attain such a rank. In a way, this has benefited him in the long run, as he has had to rely on basic, consistent strategy (or, “good old fashioned earth pony warfare” in his terms) rather than magically enhanced tactics. As such, his abilities naturally allow him to connect more deeply with his troops, rather than show off his own skills. Despite his strategic prowess and old age, however, Ironheart is still a low ranking general after facing countless demotions and punishments for repeatedly disobeying orders he found dishonorable or callous. He has been friends with Eclipse since long before the war, and regardless of which side she decides to take, he will regard her with respect and dignity. Zenith An agent of the Celestial family’s secret service, Zenith acts towards the player as both an ally and leash, keeping any of their intentions in line with not only the Solar Empire but the royal family at its head. She is a gifted spellcaster and tactician, trained in the ways of combat as much as she is in espionage. She is calm and cunning, though she occasionally has a biting tongue if she feels the one she is dealing with is incompetent. Though she is sent to keep an eye on Eclipse, the commander’s acts of heroism and bravery, coupled with the relative competence she displays compared to the royal nobles, slowly not only gains Zenith’s trust, but makes her more loyal to Eclipse than the ruling house. If the player keeps her by their side until the end, she can spy on either side of the conflict, keeping an eye on any untrusting members of the Solar Empire in addition to being used as a scout. Windscar An eager and ambitious lieutenant of the air corps, Windscar is a pony meant for the front line. Her skill with the spear is nearly unrivaled, and her fierce courage often makes her an inspiration to her troops, making her an ideal pony to lead from the front. Though her tactics are often not terribly complicated or unexpected, her lightning strikes are nonetheless effective. Windscar is often eager and fearless in the battlefield, but still very loyal and respectful to her superior officers. She values the codes and traditions of the Celestial military very dearly, and will adhere to the teachings she learned in her training with absolute rigidity. Windscar’s passion lies with protecting the common pony, and she strongly believes in the idea that Equestria’s defence should be left to the guard and army. She puts her life on the line to ensure that Equestria’s citizens will be safe, and to her, Luna’s mass militia does nothing more than place ponies who were not meant for the front line in danger. Orion A frontline Captain stationed outside of Stalliongrad, Orion is a hardened and cynical pony of grim resolve. He has spent more time on the front than most guardsponies of his years, and is both calculative and unforgiving as a result. His suit of heavy armor also makes him a powerful front-line soldier, where he slams his way through enemy lines and challenges even mighty monsters and powerful war machines. Orion is fiercely loyal to Princess Celestia, having sworn his oaths when Princess Luna was still trapped in the moon and having made many sacrifices for it. While part of him wishes to have the kindness and mercy other ponies seem to exhibit, he has lost too much for his country to become soft now, in his eyes. Though only a competent strategist, Orion is a skilled tactician, having won many campaigns with numerically inferior forces. He is also an expert on siege warfare, both attacking and defending, and is renowned for his ability to dig in on almost any battlefield. Lunar Republic Grayhoof For the past several years, Grayhoof has lived the simple life, owning a small town shop with his daughter after retiring from the royal guard. For a while that was enough for him, and he lived contently under Celestia and Luna’s combined rule. However, when his daughter fell seriously ill, he found himself unable to get treatment for her when a local noble took priority for the same illness. It was then he decided to take up arms with Luna’s rising army not only for the good of Equestria, but for his daughter’s life. Grayhoof is a charsmatic and light-hearted pony, but much of that is a mask for the sadness he holds inside. Having served in the guard for many years, he has the kind wisdom only experience can bring, and often has a unique tactical outlook to offer. His time since retiring has also taught him a lot about blending in, and as a result he is surprisingly adept at espionage. Nightshade Nightshade is the leader of Princess Luna’s elite night guard, and acts as both a bodyguard to her military commanders and an espionage agent for the kingdom’s darker operations. She is fiercely loyal to the princess, and one of the leaders of the New Lunar Republic forces after the beginning of the civil war. She tends to be very grim and resolute, having participated in operations that the majority of Equestria will never know existed, however she can be somewhat snarky and lighthearted to those that she respects. Though she acts incredibly loyal to Luna, instantly following the lead of her princess when the country split, she is in fact a little untrusting of the princess, constantly afraid that she will return to the dark persona of Nightmare Moon. To that end, Nightshade stays so close to her princess not only out of honor, but to keep an eye on her. This makes her undyingly loyal to Eclipse in actuality, who is the only pony she believes can restore equality to Equestria should the princess fall to darkness. Stonehooves Macgregor Stonehooves MacGregor is a foul-tempered, foul-mouthed (for ponies, that is), axe-wielding bearded highlander, and he’s not too fond of the war that seems to be taking place on his doorstep. When he joins the player on the side of the New Lunar Republic, it’s not because his values align with theirs of social equality, but because he can’t stand “those hoity-toity flippy-flap guards that are always trouncin’ around collecting me’ taxes.” Stonehooves is a pony of action, and a warrior through and through; he does the most damage when on the front. His sheer aggression also tends to inspire the troops, causing them to fight harder and endure more pain. Despite being rough and ragged on the outside, Stonehooves is a more insightful and caring pony than he might appear to be. He has had his fair share of struggles in his life, and even might have some secrets of his own… Enpassant Enpassant has been a supporter of princess Luna and an advocate of complete social revolution long before the start of the war. A skilled politician and uncanny tactician, Enpassant managed to usurp control of Manehatten when the revolution began and have himself elected mayor. Enpassant is known for his cold, logical decisions, and will choose to aid or harm others based most largely on whether it will suits his aims. However, his goals have been reputed to be often more noble than not; he is simply willing to make sacrifices for the greater good. Though very respectful of the player, Enpassant is often more concerned with pushing his political agenda than winning the war, if the two do not coincide. While he is fiercely loyal to Princess Luna (having sung her praises as the one true ruler of Equestria long before the war), he often values her more as a symbol than an actual pony, and is in all honesty somewhat afraid of perpetuating the current monarchy that rules Equestria. It is suspected by some that he wishes for Nightmare Moon’s return, due to his support of Princess Luna even before her return. Enpassant's name was chosen and voted on by the BronyCon 2016 Shattered Kingdom panel attendees. Gallery Category:Game Category:Fan Game Category:Oc Category:Original Character Category:Unofficial Category:Fan Character Category:Fighting games Category:Roleplay